


Handle With Care

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo, M/M, My first attempt at actual smut so it probably sucks, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Top Scott, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: As dangerous as he is, Theo is in many ways fragile. And everything that should make Scott want to protect him also makes him want to ruin him.





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> This was basically brought on by me thinking of how different Cody looked back when he played Mike Montgomery in Pretty Little Liars, so the idea of twink Theo really grew on me, I guess. This is just self-gratifying smut.

“You can be as violent as you want to.” Theo said, looking up at Scott with a voice that gave him the illusion of an innocence both of them knew to be false. 

 

The truth is, neither boy knew exactly how they’d ended up in this situation, Theo kneeling in front of Scott, hand wrapped around the other’s penis, eyeing it as one would a prize. But now they were there, a day of hunting down some supernatural force having turned into a lustful session in Scott’s room.

 

“I want to ride you.” Theo spoke as he lifted himself up, standing on his tiptoes to whisper the sentence on Scott’s ear. 

 

They made their way to the bed, Scott lying down and allowing for a strangely already-prepared Theo to position himself properly. The smaller boy went down at a painfully slow pace, the pressure so pleasant yet so gradual it made Scott both bless and curse his enhanced werewolf senses. 

 

He could hear Theo’s accelerated heartbeat, he could smell a combination of arousal and fear stemming from him that he couldn’t help but find attractive, a revelation of desires he’d normally keep hidden were it not Theo the person sitting on him. 

 

He tightened his grip on the boy’s hip bones, the pressure that they made against his hands almost as good as, and in some ways better than, that of the insides of Theo’s body against his penis. 

 

Scott chastised himself for almost wishing to bruise Theo’s pale, pinkish skin with his hands. But he couldn’t help but fail to stifle the moan of pleasure he let out when his partner winced in pain. 

 

Theo placed his hands on Scott’s chest, and began to fasten the rhythm of his repeated vertical motions, eliciting a series of grunts from him. Scott began to let his hands roam Theo’s sickly small frame, ashamed of how turned on he was by the fact that he could hold his waist and his hands would still meet. 

 

“Theo, stop.” Scott said quietly. “I’m gonna cum if you keep this up.” 

 

“Isn’t that the purpose of us fucking?” Theo smirked, obviously proud of himself for having brought Scott so close to the edge so quickly. 

 

That smirk only enticed Scott further. 

 

“I still want to take you.” Scott whispered in his ear as he untangled himself from his partner, pushing Theo against the bed. Having rearranged the two, he began to place himself in the position to pound Theo, when a thought occurred to him. 

 

He placed his fingers inside Theo’s mouth, using them to hold his jaw and push Theo’s head to the side, with an aggressiveness he was ashamed of wanting to demonstrate. 

Scott began to insert himself in Theo, a pace perhaps a little faster than would be wise, given he was about to cum, but at this point he did not have much self control. The sound of skin hitting skin progressively riled him up further and further, and the sinful sounds Theo tried to make despite the digits stuck in his mouth escalated Scott’s own beastly arousal.  

 

As he approached climax, Scott was faced with a strange instinct that he did not have the willpower to resist. He spat on Theo’s face, the fluids of his mouth and his penis leaving his body at the same time, making him feel ecstatic. 

 

“Are you alright?” Scott asked Theo a few seconds after they’d finished, a wave of care more characteristic of himself filling him with shame over his behavior. “Was it… alright?”

 

“Alright?” Theo asked, his features turning into laughter. “It was  _ amazing _ .” 

 

“Are you sure?” Scott remained incredulous. 

 

“I like it rough, Scott.” Theo said, once again showing Scott the pretty smirk that turned him over the edge. “Don’t forget that.”


End file.
